Iris Bay (S4-S1)
Iris Bay has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Iris Bay is an original character created by Jack Bauer, but the basis comes from the Ardeth Bay character from the the first two Stephen Sommers Mummy films. Character History “For some reason, our family motto is live today, fight tomorrow. I guess it means, when there's heavy stuff going down live this day as the last day of your life then tomorrow you fight.” - Iris Bay Earlier Life Iris Bay was born on December 10, 1977 in New York City. Her mom was in the military and father was a overseas independent contractor, though he still cares about her in wanting to know about her well-being. Her family had been a loyal ally to the O'Connell family since Ardeth Bay, their patriarch and Iris’ grandfather, had helped the family’s patriarchs, Rick O'Connell and Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell, after accidentally unleashed Imhotep, a mummy that awaken became undead and controlled vast powers. Ardeth, who like Rick (although he claimed it was something he didn’t believe in at the time), was a sacred Medjai warrior trained in keeping not letting the undead mummy come back to life and had helped Joseph’s grandparents in saving the world, twice. Since the late 1920s, the Bay family had become a loyal alley for the O'Connell family afterwards and assisted them when they needed the help. Iris had mainly grown up to be the childhood best friend for Joseph Richard O'Connell and in her spare time had trained to become a Medjai warrior herself. Most of the Medjai were ageless warriors, and those descended from them or having their tattoo are basically immortal in the sense of living a long time and having an ageless thing. Iris and Joseph had gotten along rather quickly and grew up to be great friends with each other, even attending the same private schools with each other, until landing in Ellis Prep school and college in upstate New York. It was during the time they entered second year of high school, they lost their virginity with each other. However, they never dated as Joseph noted that they probably shamed themselves if were to be together as a couple since best friends shouldn't date or have sex with each other. Joesph passed all of his courses and was able to go away from high school early then expected. Though he said his good-byes to Iris, she still hadn’t finished high school yet. Best Friends In early Summer 2008, Iris felt the need to go to the city to live there. She took a job as a waitress in New York City to financially sustain herself for the time being. During this time, Iris realized that she was more attracted towards women then with men, but she knew to some extend she was bisexual to Joesph only. One night after work, Iris, an adventuress, found an underground fighting club and had gone to see what it was about. There, she met Jabriel Voorhees after watching one of his fights and seeing he looked cool when he was shirtless, feeling some attraction to him though she could never try and ask him out on a date, as he was too wrong for her. It was during this time after having her heart broken that Iris became friends with Jabriel and along with Ana Storm, his flatmate, the three of them became best of friends. She would later find out that both Jabriel and Ana were superhumans, with Jabriel being the son of Ares the God of War and Ana being a shape-shifter. Iris knew that with friends like these, she wasn't alone. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One New Friends Regular Appearance Iris Bay stands at five feet five inches tall, and is likely going to grow taller as she gets older. She weighs one-hundred and twelve pounds. She has a athletic body type, blessed with curves. She has long dark brown hair, almost black in color, and brown eyes, matching her light brown skin complexion. Normally she wears expensive clothing, but Iris also wears comfortable clothing such as workout clothing. Notably Iris has a scar after having her appendix taken out at a young age. Category:Sacred Medjai Category:Adventurers